hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Anderson
}} Scott Anderson was a professional footballer who took advantage of numerous women, including Geri Hudson and Beth Morgan. Scott was tried for raping Beth, but the case fell through, and he was only convicted of purjury when he confessed to raping Beth during her trial for knocking him down in her car. Scott was supposedly killed in The Loft fire of June 2004, but his body was not found. He returned in February 2005, seeking revenge on Darren which resulted in Scott being arrested and imprisoned. Biography Feud with Luke Scott was a friend of Jason Cunliffe, and Scott attended a party which Jason held at his mansion in November 2001. Scott quickly took a disliking to Luke Morgan after Scott tried to flirt with an unimpressed Izzy Cornwell and Luke stood up for Izzy. After the pair were thrown out of the bar, Scott confronted Luke with two men, and the trio chased after Luke after Luke headbutted Scott. Scott and the men caught up to Luke and Scott attacked him before throwing him into the river. Luke later got revenge by throwing a brick through the mansion window and smashing up Scott's car, which resulted in a car chase. Scott clipped road works and he tried to avoid them, causing him to spin out and collide with a tree. Dion later managed to calm things down between them. Rape of Beth and Trial Jason's party was attended by Jason's girlfriend, Geri Hudson, and Luke's sister, Beth Morgan. Scott later found Geri in the bedroom with her clothes off (having gotten intimate with Eddie. Scott climbed on top of her and refused to listen to her when she told him to get off, and kneed him between the legs before managing to escape. After the incident, Scott found Beth by herself and flirted with her. Beth later left the party out of sorts and refused to tell anyone what had happened. However, she later told Luke that Scott had raped her and Luke encouraged her to take action. Beth went to the police and, with the help of journalist Alyson Turner, Scott was soon arrested and charged with rape. However, the case was later dropped when it was revealed that Beth had spoken about sensitive details about the case. Feud with Beth Beth continued to get revenge on Scott, setting his house alight. However, Scott turned his attentions towards Izzy, and made several unwanted attempts to seduce her. Beth witnessed Scott making an unwanted advance on Izzy and decided to scare him by driving at him. Beth was unable to brake in time and Scott failed to get out of the way, and was subsequently struck by Beth's car. Scott sustained a leg injury, leaving him unable to play football professionally. Scott reported Beth and Beth was arrested and charged with attempted murder. At the trial, Scott snapped whilst being cross-examined and confessed to raping Beth. However, Scott was only convicted of perjury for which he received a suspended sentence, whilst Beth's conviction was reduced to dangerous driving for which she was sentenced to six months imprisonment. Murder Suspect Scott revealed himself to be the new owner of The Loft, to the anger of the villagers who wanted him gone. In December 2002, the body of a second murder victim was discovered outside The Loft - a first victim having been discovered in the dumpster in July 2002. Despite Scott protesting his innocence, nobody believed him and Scott was arrested in January 2003 following the discovery of a third murder victim. Scott was released after giving an alibi, but later admitted to D.I. Will Davies that his alibi was false, and in reality he had been sleeping with 16 year old Steph Dean. Pursuit of Izzy Scott began rivaling with Ben Davies after Ben won the affections of Izzy. Scott was dealt a blow when he was informed that Ben and Izzy were due to get married, and Scott tried to talk Izzy out of doing so to no avail. Emma Chambers soon let slip to Scott that she was pregnant with Ben's child, and delighted in informing Izzy of this. Izzy almost jilted Ben at the altar but Ben managed to talk her round, and the pair married regardless. Izzy and Ben soon had marital problems after the birth of Arthur, and these got worse when Izzy suffered a miscarriage. Izzy slept with Scott, but he was left crushed when Izzy was adamant that she only did so she could cut all ties with Ben. Scott's attempts at convincing Izzy were thwarted as she had made plans to leave the village, which she followed through with. "Death" Whilst Scott was distracted by Izzy, he was unaware that his barman, Darren Osborne, was setting Scott up for a credit card scam, similarly how Scott had previously set up Matt Musgrove for handling counterfeit cash. Scott had planned to leave the village following Izzy's departure, but was stopped when he was arrested for the scam. Scott soon worked out that Darren was behind the scam and decided to scare Darren and destroy any evidence of the scam by locking the doors of The Loft (trapping Darren inside), before setting fire to the building. Darren tried to get the keys from Scott, which resulted in a struggle between the pair. Darren pushed Scott, who fell over the balcony and down the stairs. An injured Scott pleaded for Darren to help him, but Darren took the keys and fled. Darren began to feel guilt for leaving Scott to die, but was left shocked when he was informed that there was no trace of Scott as no body was found in the blaze. Arrest In February 2005, Darren began receiving threatening phone calls, whom he believed were from a loan shark, ordering him to pay the money he owed. Russ Owen and Ben helped Darren get the money he owed, and Darren and Ben were shocked when the loan shark was revealed to be Scott, who then kidnapped the trio. Scott tortured Darren, but later released Ben and Russ, who called the police. Scott began attacking Darren, despite Darren's pleas for Scott not to kill him, but Scott was interrupted by the police, who arrested Scott. Background information *Actor Daniel Hyde quit the role of Scott in early 2004, filming his final scenes in March 2004, which aired in June. He later reprised the role for a short period in February 2005. See also *List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Indecent Behaviour characters Category:2001 debuts Category:2004 departures Category:2005 returns Category:2005 departures Category:Convicts Category:Footballers Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Rapists Category:Club owners Category:Businesspeople Category:Past characters